Many outdoor recreational events involve people bringing their own food, drinks, chairs and other items designed for their enjoyment. However, such items are normally carried to the intended site of the event (usually after being unloaded from a vehicle) by hand, and this can be laborious and time consuming, especially if there is only one person to carry the items. Although the carrying of chairs can be made easier by their collapsible nature, and drinks may be packaged together or assembled in an ESKY™ or other portable container, these items can at best be carried by a single person two at a time.
Food is even more troublesome, especially if it is provided on plates or other serving utensils, because of the need to maintain it in a condition where it looks and tastes acceptable to others.
It has been found by the present inventor that these problems can be overcome by providing a convertible dual purpose device that is able to easily convert between a chair and a wheel barrow for outdoor recreational use.
It has also been found by the present inventor that such a device can be best achieved by providing a compact, portable and collapsible wheeled carrier that can be pushed and stably carry objects that would normally be heavy or difficult to carry by hand.